


14. Ugliest Christmas Sweater

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Christmas Jumpers, Christmas Sweaters, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, Dean x Reader established relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, christmas theme, crafting, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, spnadventcalendar2018, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You’ve procured four bright red sweaters and a box of Christmas themed craft supplies. You challenge the boys to a contest to make the ugliest, most garish, Christmas sweater.





	14. Ugliest Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 14.

Dean did a double take when he entered the library and saw both of the tables covered in mounds of craft supplies.

“Are we making more Christmas cards?” 

“Funny, but no,” you retorted. “Now that all of you are here, I’ll explain.” You turned the shopping bag in your hand over above the only clear spot on the table, a bundle of red knitted fabric falling out. “We are going to have a contest to see who can make the best,” you air quoted the word, “Christmas sweater!”

Dean chuckled disbelievingly, Sam looked mostly resigned, and Castiel seemed confused by yet another strange human tradition.

“Seriously?” Dean asked.

“Yes, seriously. It’ll be fun. Here,” you separated the four bright red sweaters, handing one to each of the men, “I hope I got the size right for you, Sam, it was the largest they had.”

Sam held his up in front of himself with a hesitant smile and nodded. “Yeah, looks about right.”

“What are we supposed to do with these things when we’re done?” Dean asked, looking through the various supplies in front of him. “And who’s judging this contest?”

“I am, of course. And I thought we’d wear them to take a family photo today, and then save them for Christmas morning,” you replied, sitting down on the other side of the table, already with a small pile of things to attach to your sweater.

Sam approached the task as he would any problem to be solved, with single-minded determination. You had to stop and give the confused angel a hand a couple of times and to explain again why you were doing this. Dean seemed to be having a great time, chuckling and grinning as he attached bells and elves and reindeer to his sweater.

Almost two hours later, you were all finished and pulling the sweaters on to be judged for the contest. You asked the guys to line up next to each other and you went from one to the other, admiring their work. 

Sam’s was surprisingly artistic, with elves and reindeer, and a couple of trees, in a snowy landscape. It was actually too pretty to qualify, according to you, but you said nothing for now.

Castiel’s sweater was...symmetrical. He had put a row of each item along the front of the garment, perfectly aligned. 

Dean’s was a masterpiece of Christmas sweaterness. At first glance, it was a mish-mash of decorations randomly stuck to the sweater, in massive amounts. Upon closer inspection though, it turned out to be an elaborate pattern of elves, presents, bells, reindeer, and trees, all placed doing specific actions. There were elves hanging bells on a tree, another elf was apparently feeding a couple of reindeer, and others were putting presents in a pile. You never knew Dean had such a flair for creating.

“Ok, I’ve decided. First off, great job, all of you. I thought I would have the win in the bag on this one, but I have to give it to...Dean!” you grinned at your boyfriend, who whooped and pumped his fist in delight. “It is, without a doubt, the best, most garish, gaudy, amazing, Christmas sweater I’ve ever seen,” you laughed, giving a little shriek when he pulled you into a bone-crushing hug, lifting you off the floor.

Once he put you down, you arranged the four of you in front of the telescope. You adjusted the camera, which was on a tripod, and set the timer, taking your place next to Dean, his arm around you. 

As soon as the camera went off, you rushed over to check the picture.

“This is awesome,” you squeed. “I’m gonna keep this forever.” 

Dean came and looked over your shoulder, his arm finding its way around your middle again. 

“We look ridiculous,” he chuckled.

“Shut up, it’s perfect,” you shot back, pecking him on the cheek. “I’m gonna print this and frame it in our room.”


End file.
